The Valentine's Operation
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Valentine is almost coming! Will Tyson reveal himself to Kai before it's too late? KaiTyson, RayMax, KennyHilary (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Beyblade: The Valentine's Operation!

notes: don't owe beyblade! My new fic and a Valentine's day story that's coming soon! Here it is...

"It's almost Valentine's day chief" Tyson cried as the two boys were in school waiting for Hilary to come out off the classroom"I know, what are you gonna get for Kai" Kenny asked smirking as Tyson gasped at him. "How'd you know" He asked"it's quite obvious really Tyson. Everyone could see that your madly in love with Kai even though his dumb and wouldn't admit it" Hilary's voice replied.

"He ain't dumb! Besides, Valentine's Day is like a week away" Tyson replied as the three began walking to Tyson's dojo. Kenny sighed"we should held a party. You know, exchange gifts to the one's that we love" he said as Tyson's face lit up. "We should talk about this later" Hilary said as they looked up and saw Ray and Max battling against each other"hey you guys! Where's Kai and Hiro" Tyson asked as he looked around for them.

"Hiro had a meeting to go too and Kai had something to do" Ray replied without even looking up. Tyson ran into the dojo"where is he going" Hilary asked blinking as she never saw Tyson run that fast. In Tyson's room, where is it! I know I put the locket somewhere! He thought as he searched around for his present to give to Kai. Kenny snickered as he watched Tyson"already your giving one to Kai, huh Tyson" He asked as Tyson jumped.

"Yup! See, Valentine's Day is one week right? Well, I was thinking I should give him mysterious gifts before I reveal myself to him" Tyson said smiling. Kenny smiled back"that's great. Want me to deliver the gift to him" He asked. Tyson frowned"where is he really" He asked. "He went to a meeting with Hiro and Mr. Dickension, he'll be back soon later" Kenny explained"sure. If you can find him" Tyson replied as he gave the gift to Kenny.

Kenny nodded"don't worry. If I don't find him in an hour, I'll come back. Operation Valentine, is underway" He cried as he left holding the gift. Tyson smiled as he went back to his friends"what was that all about" Hilary asked blinking. "Just an operation that me and the chief came up" Tyson replied smirking as Ray and the others looked at each other and shrugged, in Kenny's place. "Please! I must see Mr. Dickension" Kenny cried to the secutary"I'm not sure if his allowing people at this time. His at a very important meeting" the secutary said.

"I need to give it to Kai" Kenny cried as the secutary blinked"fine. I'll ask Mr. Dickension" she said as Kenny nodded and sat down on one of the chairs. Ten minutes later"you can go in now" the secutary said as Kenny smiled at her and went inside the room. Kenny gasped and saw Hiro along with the Blitzkrieg Boys and Mr. Dickension"Kenny, is something wrong" Hiro asked surprised.

"Well, uh, you see coach. Somebody told me to give this to Kai" Kenny said as he looked at Kai and gave him the gift. Kai blinked"for me? I think I know who it is" he said as Kenny smirked. Kai opened the gift and gasped, it was a gold locket with one of his pictures inside, along with a note: _Kai, you will never guessed who send you this gift, Operation Valentine has just begun! _

"Who do you think it's from" Tala asked him, Kai smiled. "I know who, but I'm not telling anyone till this person reveals himself on Valentine's Day" he said as Kenny began walking out of the room"thanks Kenny" Kai said to him as Kenny nodded and sighed in relief as he got out of the room. Valentine is around the corner Tyson, don't do anything stupid! Kenny thought as he walked back at the dojo.

tbc...

me: oh my gosh! I just learned something interesting!

Tyson: you know what Blitzkrieg means in History?

me: it means"the Lightning War"

Ray: she was so surprised when we were taking notes and when her teacher said, Blitzkrieg!

me: which means in Beyblade, they are called: The Lightning War Boys!

Max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kai: review and update!


	2. Operation Two

Chapter 2- Operation Two

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"So Tyson, what are you gonna get for your mystery lover?" Kenny asked smirking as they were back in school the next day, Tyson smiled at him. "Some blue roses and a letter," he said as Hilary squealed, "that's so cute Tyson! I can't wait to see Kai's react when he see's it," She cried happily as Tyson blushed. "But the blue roses are hard to find," Kenny said suddenly, "I know where you could get those," Tyson replied smiling.

Later that day, "hey guys, what's up?" Tyson asked as they were back in the dojo after school. "Waiting for you guys, nothing much," Max replied smiling, as he was looking at Kai who wasn't paying attention. "Tyson!" A voice cried as Tyson jumped and ran inside to find his grandfather, "wonder what's going on," Ray wondered as the others nodded. "Tyson, who are those for?" Hilary asked shocked as she saw him coming outside, Tyson shrugged as he looked at the envelop.

"It's for Kai," he said as he gave the blue roses and the envelop to Kai. Kai blinked as he opened the envelop and began to read it.

_Dear Kai, _

_six more days till valentine's day! Can you wait the much longer for me? Probably not since you'll be wondering who I am. Let's just say I know where you go everyday and I know every moves in beyblading, you'll be surprise when I reveal myself on Valentine's Day. Don't be asking questions to your friends since they don't know, just wait a little bit longer and you'll find out who I am!_

_Love,_

_Secret Wind_

Kai looked around as he saw his friends looking at him, "who's it from?" Tyson asked jumping up and down as Kenny smirked. "Someone named Secret Wind," Kai replied as everyone blinked, "well, that won't help us at all, would it?" Ray asked as everyone shrugged. "Hey Kai, are you staying till the night?" Tyson asked smiling at him, Kai shook his head.

"I want to get home before these roses get dried up," he explained as he began walking out off the dojo. Tyson smiled as everyone looked at him, "he loves it Tyson!" Ray cried smiling. "It was hard, but I've got grandpa to do it for me while we were at school," Tyson replied, "that's why you were in the phone booth huh?" Kenny asked as Tyson nodded. "Well, let's just wait till Valentine's Day! We don't want to miss this," Max said smiling as Hilary nodded.

Tyson smiled to himself, everything will be all right, he thought.

_Why, oh why do I love you so much?_

_My tears overflow this much_

_Back in that time, there was so much to loose that I couldn't sing anything_

_A placejust a little ways away, that was where I was_

_That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness_

_are the two of us really alike?_

_If I'd realized it, you were always by my side_

_Why do I love you so much?_

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: the song is "Myself" from Full Moon Wo Sagashite

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: review and update!

me: you can hear it in the website that i gave you on my bio page!


	3. Operation Three

Chapter three- Operation three

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Well Tyson, now what your gonna give for Kai?" Hiro asked his little brother as he heard from the others that Tyson was giving secret gifts to Kai before Valentine's Day. Tyson smiled, "giving him his favorite chocolates and a teddy bear," he replied as Hiro frowned. "I'm not sure about the teddy bear part Tyson, he is a guy after all," he said, Tyson sighed as he saw Hilary and Kenny coming inside the dojo. "Hey guys, how about this? Chocolates and a teddy bear?" Tyson asked as the two looked at each other, "the teddy bear should be out of the picture," Hilary replied.

Tyson pouted, "what's wrong with a teddy bear?" He asked angrily. "For your information Tyson, Kai isn't really fond of cute things around. He might like the roses and cards that you gave him, but not the teddy bear," Hilary replied, "it's too late now. I already gave the teddy bear to Ray to give to Kai and the chocolates to Max to give to Kai," Tyson explained as everyone groaned. "Tyson!" A voice cried as Tyson looked and saw Max and Ray coming in, "did you do it?" He asked.

Max nodded, "yea. He should be coming in with them in like five minutes," he said as he was breathing hard. "What's up with you two?" Hiro asked blinking, "Kai kept on asking questions about Secret Wind. We didn't want to give away Tyson's true self," Ray explained. Hilary smirked, "well, here he comes now," she said as everyone looked and saw Kai coming in the dojo, "hey Kai! What are those?" Tyson asked blinking.

"Someone named Secret Wind. I'm getting fed up cause girls from all over the place is chasing me," Kai replied as everyone smirked. "Isn't the teddy bear is cute?" Hilary asked as she looked at it, Kai frowned. "I don't know why, but being with this teddy bear is making me happy, I like it," he said as everyone stared at him, "you like the teddy bear?" Tyson asked shocked even though he was the one who gave it to him.

Kai nodded, "I better get back before anybody else see's me holding these," he said as he left the dojo. Tyson glared at everyone, "I told you he loves it!" He cried as everyone nodded. "Your running out of ideas, aren't you?" Kenny asked as Tyson looked down, "not really. I could give him some plushies of his favorite bit-beast you know," he said smiling. "Good one. Making Kai like a girl," Ray replied laughing as Tyson began to laugh also, "hopefully that's not the case cause I want to him to love me back," he said as everyone nodded.

"We'll help you," Hiro said, "yea. No matter what, we'll make Kai to love you," Hilary said as Tyson smiled at them. Just four more days till Valentine's, I hope everything will be according to plan, he thought looking up at the sky.

_It's too far, that signpost to love_

_I won't let the love grow, No, No_

_Inside my dreams it's like another world_

_Even though I put my thoughts straight in_

_I end up wearing my favorite outfits everyday_

_Just so that I can catch His eye_

_I just can't say "I Love You"_

_Or that I smoke the way you do_

_The rainbow from your heart_

_It let me see that it was love_

tbc...

me: how was it?

Tyson: she decided to put up lyrics at the end

me: it fits with the story, doesn't it!

Kai: the song is I Love You from Full Moon Wo Sagashite

me: the opening song, you mean

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update!


	4. Operation Four

Chapter 4- Operation Four

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Oh Tyson!" A voice cried as Tyson looked and saw Hiro walking with Mr. Dickension, "oh, what is it that you've want?" Tyson asked as he stopped at a crosswalk waiting for the red light to turn green. "You can give this to Kai for your special Valentine," Mr. Dickension said as he gave two tickets to Tyson, Tyson blinked as he looked at the two tickets. "Eh! These are tickets to go to a cruise ship for one week!" Tyson cried shocked, "yes. Just say it's something special for your guy's birthday's," Mr. Dickension replied smiling.

"But Mr. Dickension..." Tyson began as Mr. Dickension shook his head, "it already has your's and Kai's name on it along the date your leaving," he said as Tyson looked at it. "The sixteenth! Are you sure about that?" Tyson asked shocked, Mr. Dickension smiled. "If everything goes to according to plan, you and Kai will be together on your first trip," he said, Tyson smiled back. "Thank you!" He cried as he hugged Hiro and than Mr. Dickension tightly, "don't worry about it my boy," he said.

Tyson looked and saw the light changed into green, "I've got to go! I'm meeting Hilary and the others at the park," he said as he began walking. "Remember to give it to him Tyson!" Hiro called as Tyson nodded and left to go to the park, Tyson sighed as he walked to the park by himself. "Tyson?" A voice asked as Tyson looked and saw Kai behind him, "don't scare me like that!" Tyson cried as Kai smirked.

"Come on, I'll walk you along the rest of the way," Kai said smiling as Tyson smiled back. "Oh! Here," he said nervously as Kai blinked and looked at the ticket he was holding in his hand, "it's from your mysterious lover," Tyson explained as Kai blushed. He took the ticket from him, "it's a one week cruise!" He cried shocked as Tyson smiled at him. "I'm happy for you," he replied as Kai looked at him, I know it's you Tyson, sending all those gifts to me, he thought.

"We are almost at the park," Tyson replied as Kai nodded to him. Though you won't reveal yourself to me, I'll just go and act around you till than, Kai thought smiling as the two boys arrived at the park.

_if the sky was crying for you_

_I'll turn into a sea and embrace it_

_even if we're swallowed by the storm and lose our map_

_your back is the signpost for me now_

_like the moon and the sun, even when enar or far_

_please be close enough to capture my light_

_smile, smile_

_watch me always, watch me forever whenever_

_smile, smile_

_want to believe, want to feel it forever_

_smile, smile_

_being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights_

_I won't forget to smile_

_I cannot live without you forever_

tbc...

me: short chappie, i know!

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kai: review and update!

me: the song is Smile, Smile from Full Moon Wo Sagashite


	5. Operation Five

Chapter 5- Operation five

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Two more days till Valentine's day Tyson! What are you gonna give to Kai?" Hiro asked smirking. Tyson shrugged, "a plushie of his Dranzer. I saw it at a store yesterday after we went to the park," he replied as Hiro blinked. "How much did it costs?" He asked, "thirty bucks," Tyson replied as he went back so Hiro wouldn't hit him.

Hiro looked at him shocked, "thirty bucks! I just hope this relationship last long Tyson," he said angrily as Tyson laughed nervously. "Anywho, I gave it to Kenny so he could go and give it to Kai when he meets up with us at the dojo," Tyson replied, Hiro nodded. The two boys arrived at the dojo, "hey Tyson! Wanna battle?" Max asked as soon as he arrived.

Tyson nodded, "sure. Though I am gonna kick your butt Max," he replied smiling. "In your dreams," Max said snorting as the two lunched there blades, "Tyson!" A voice cried as Tyson looked and saw Kenny coming inside the dojo sweating. "What's up Kenny?" He asked, "I just gave it to Kai! His coming with it now," Kenny cried happily.

Tyson blushed, "what did you get him Tyson?" Ray asked curious. "You'll see," Tyson replied smiling as he concentrated on the match with Max, "hello Kai," Hiro said suddenly as everyone looked and saw Kai holding a plushie in his hands. "I'm starting to have a feeling that this mysterious Secret Wind is in our group," Kai said looking at all the boys including Tyson.

"How'd you know it's one of us? It could be Hilary," Tyson suggested as Kenny smirked. "Hilary likes someone else, besides, she's not even here. Where is she anyway?" Kai asked, "who knows? She's a nobody," Tyson said rolling his eyes. "I'm not a nobody! For your information, I was at school making up my test," Hilary's voice cried.

Tyson looked nervous as he saw Hilary coming in the dojo, "sorry Hil. Didn't saw you coming in!" He cried as Hilary stared at him. Kai smiled as the two fight again, you'll have a surprise also Tyson. Just wait and see till Valentine's Day, he thought.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update!


	6. Operation Six

Chapter 6- Operation six

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Hey Tyson?" Hiro asked as the two brother's were in the park talking with each othe, r"what is it big brother?" Tyson asked blinking. "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, what are you gonna give Kai?" Hiro asked, "um, I think I should buy some these different kind of color roses. I gave him those other stuff and tomorrow I'll give him a red rose," Tyson said smiling excitedly. "Let's go to these rose shop nearby, I'll give it to Kai if I see him today," Hiro said smiling as Tyson smiled back.

At the Rose Shop, "wow! So many colors!" Tyson cried amazed. "I'm gonna give you yellow, pink, orange, blue and light purple," Hiro said smiling, "light purple?" Tyson asked shocked as he saw the rose. Hiro nodded as he gave it to the clerk, "you want these deliver to your special someone?" The clerk asked the two boys. Tyson nodded, "Kai Hiwatari..." he began as the clerk looked at him. "I know that boy! He lives at a mansion all by himself," the clerk replied.

"How'd you know Kai?" Hiro asked blinking, "he called yesterday looking for a Eskimo rose," the clerk explained as Tyson looked at Hiro surprised. "Anyways, that's all I could say. I'll give him these on Valentine's day," the clerk said, "no! Give it to him today, tomorrow I'll come back," Tyson said as the clerk nodded and the two boys left. "Do you think he'll do it?" Tyson asked worriedly, Hiro looked at him.

"He will, after all, we'll find out later, right?" He asked as Tyson nodded smiling, later on that day. "Go Draciel! Smash Driger into pieces!" Max cried as he was battling against Ray inside the dojo, "come on Max!" Hilary cheered. "Driger, evade it!" Ray cried angrily, "hey guys!" A voice cried as the three looked and saw Kai coming inside the dojo. "What's up Kai?" Ray asked smiling, "I just got these Eskimo rose's from Secret Wind today," Kai explained.

Hilary squealed, "those are my favorite rose's!" She cried as Tyson and Hiro came in. "Guess what Tyson? Kai got rose's today!" Max said smiling, "wow! That's great Kai!" Tyson cried. Kai smiled at him, "especially if that someone tell's him the true feelings," he said as Tyson blushed, does he really know it's me? Well, I hope so! Tomorrow, hurry up please! Tyson thought smiling at him.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: one more chapter left?

me: yup!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: review and update!


	7. Happy Valentine's Day

Chapter Seven- Happy Valentine's Day!

notes: don't owe beyblade! The last and final chapter! Here it is...

Tyson shifted in his bed as he was nervous about today, "so, he never woken yet?" Hiro's voice asked as he was talking to grandpa. Grandpa shook his head, "today is a big day for him. His been pacing around, and daydreaming all night last night," he explained as Hiro sighed and went inside the room. "Hey Tyson, time to get up," he whispered to his ear as Tyson groaned, Hiro sighed. I've forgotten that he was just a light sleeper, what should I do? He thought wondering.

"Had Tyson woken up yet?" Hilary's voice asked as she came in the room, "not yet. I'm trying to think what should I do," Hiro replied as Hilary sighed and Max came in with Kenny. "Why won't I do the hot peper thing again just like Ray did before?" Max suggested as Kenny smirked, "he'll be mad but he'll be glad that we've woked him up," Kenny replied as Max went to get a hot peper from grandpa. "What's with the hot pepper thing?" Hiro asked as Hilary looked at Kenny also.

Kenny smiled, "you'll see," he said as Max came back holding a red pepper. Hiro's eyes went wide along with Hilary as they both watched Tyson ate the red pepper, few seconds later. "Ahhhh!" Tyson screamed as he woked up straight away and ran to the bathroom to get some fresh water, Hiro laughed as Hilary smirked. "It isn't funny!" Tyson cried with a pout, "well, you won't wake up for your big day," Max explained as Tyson gasped.

"I totally forgot! Thanks guys!" Tyson cried as he went back to the bathroom and began changing, "typical Tyson. He never changed," Hilary murmured as Hiro heard her and smirked. Later that day, "hey, what's wrong with Tyson?" Ray asked as they were in the park. "Remember that hot pepper thing that you did to Tyson last time?" Max asked him, "no way! You did that again?" Ray asked shocked as everyone nodded and Tyson growled at them.

"Did Kai came yet?" Tyson asked nervously, "not yet. He should be coming soon," Ray replied. "Make that now," a voice said as everyone looked and saw Kai coming towards them, "hey Kai! Just in time," Tyson said as he tried to hid the blushed along with the red rose that he was holding behind his back. "Hey, what do you got there Kai?" Hilary asked pointing as Kai looked at her and saw that she was pointing at the thing Kai was holding.

"I want to go and ask Tyson: Will you be my boyfriend?" Kai asked as he took out the red rose behind his back. Tyson gasped as the others were shocked as well, "we've got the same thing for each other!" He cried as he took out his rose. Kai smiled, "how about it Tyson?" Kai asked as Tyson looked at him. "I would love too," Tyson replied as the two kissed in front of the group, everyone began clapping.

"Happy Valentine's Day you guys," Hiro said as Max and Ray began making out along with Kenny and Hilary who was just watching the four boys though were holding hands together.

END!

Me: good story huh?

tyson: we'll be onto the next story soon

Kai: happy valentine's day everyone!

Max: review and update!


End file.
